


Revenge

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, masochist!akashi, sadist!nijimura
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: BL. AU. Shuuzou datang malam ini, memeluknya, menciumnya, sebelum akhirnya berniat membunuhnya—dan Seijuurou hanya bisa pasrah, seolah tahu semuanya akan terjadi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.

Shuuzou melangkah santai memasuki kediaman Akashi di depannya ini. Meski sudah sering ke sini, namun tetap saja kemegahan istana tersebut selalu mampu menculik atensinya walau sesaat. Matanya melirik sebuah jendela di bagian kanan rumah kekasihnya itu, jendela yang malam ini tampak belum tertutup tirainya.

Dia menyeringai. Tangannya mendorong salah satu dari daun pintu ganda di hadapannya, sedikit memuji soal kemampuan terjaga Akashi Seijuurou yang menunggunya di kamar sana. Mungkin setelah pemuda berambut gelap itu mengirimkan pesan, kekasihnya itu langsung membuka kunci pintu utama dan menunggunya di ruangan itu.

Saat kakinya melangkah masuk, satu yang dia tangkap adalah minimnya pencahayaan di rumah itu. Hampir setiap ruangan di sana gelap tanpa cahaya sedikit pun kecuali bagian koridor yang tersinari oleh lampu neon berwarna putih. Meski begitu, dia tak butuh lampu atau alat penerangan untuk naik ke kamar Seijuurou-nya, semua rute di rumah ini sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala. Hanya tinggal naik tangga menuju lantai dua, masuk ke koridor kiri, terus jalan sampai akhirnya kakinya membawanya berhenti di ruangan paling ujung. Ruangan dengan pintu kayu berwarna putih dengan ukiran klasik di depannya.

Tanpa mengetuk, dia langsung memasuki kamar tersebut.

"Seijuurou," panggilnya spontan. Dan uh, kenapa kamar kekasihnya juga ikut-ikutan gelap? Mengandalkan cahaya bulan yang tersorot masuk, dia memaksa melangkah menjauhi pintu setelah menutupnya, guna menghampiri seorang pemuda yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya yang sedang berdiri menatap ke balkon luar.

Satu pelukan hangat diberikan dari belakang. "Hai, Sayang," pemuda Nijimura itu mengecup leher kekasihnya mesra.

Seijuurou berbalik, kedua lengannya langsung mengalungi leher kekasihnya. "Hai," balasnya.

"Bagaimana pemakamannya hari ini?" Shuuzou mulai bertanya sambil mengusap pipi kekasihnya lembut.

"Aku sempat menangis tadi, tapi ya sudahlah. Itu memang takdir Tuhan."

"Semoga ayahmu tenang di alam sana ya," Nijimura Shuuzou kembali mendekap tubuh yang lebih kecil itu ke arahnya. Diam-diam dia melukiskan seringaian yang tadi sempat dia hapus. "Sei."

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu kalau aku ada di sana, menyaksikan ayahmu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya?" Dia mengelus lembut helaian merah milik sang kekasih. Tatapannya penuh dengan kelicikan, persis seperti predator yang sedang menunggu mangsanya lengah.

"Aku tahu."

"Dia sangat menyebalkan, bahkan sesaat sebelum dia mati dia masih sempat menghinaku."

"Memang apa yang dia bilang?"

"Padahal aku baru datang, dengan buah-buahan pula, tapi dia malah memberikan tatapan tajam padaku. Setelah itu dia bertanya, 'Nijimura Sialan, mau apa kau ke sini? Membunuhku? Membalas kematian ayahmu?', begitu dia bilang. Aku jawab saja, 'Aku di sini datang berkunjung atas perwakilan sebagai diri sendiri, kekasih anakmu, sesama pebisnis, dan tentu saja sebagai seorang anak dari pria yang telah kau tenggelamkan ke danau seminggu yang lalu,'. Setelah itu dia mulai mengumpat sampai akhirnya terkena serangan jantung. Aku kurang baik hati apa menekan tombol darurat di sana sehingga dokter yang mengurusnya datang—tapi ternyata nyawanya tidak tertolong," Shuuzou melonggarkan pelukannya. Dengan salah satu ujung bibir yang tertarik, dia mendongakkan wajah kekasihnya itu dan mendekatkan wajah mereka, menyatukan napas yang entah kenapa terasa semakin hangat.

Seijuurou tak merespon, mulutnya terkunci tak menjawab. Dia hanya mengerjapkan matanya untuk membasahi matanya yang kering. Bibirnya masih terkunci rapat sampai akhirnya kekasihnya yang lebih tua itu menyatukan dua belah bibir mereka, memagut bibirnya penuh nafsu, dan memaksa masuk ke dalamnya. Hanya _french kiss_ mereka yang biasa, tapi rasanya kali ini berbeda dibanding sebelum-sebelumnya.

Tangan pemuda berusia 27 tahun itu memaksa masuk ke kemeja yang dipakai kekasih merahnya, menelusuri punggung polos di kala bibir mereka masih bertautan. Netra kelabunya yang awalnya tersembunyi kini terbuka, menatap dinding di samping balkon kamar Seijuurou sebelum akhirnya melangkah maju, membuat kekasihnya itu mau tak mau harus melangkah mundur guna menyeimbangi tubuh mereka berdua.

Tepat setelah Shuuzou menekan tubuh kekasihnya ke dinding, ciuman panas itu terlepas dan digantikan oleh tangan berbalut jas abu-abu yang menekan leher pemuda Akashi itu ke arah dinding. Pandangannya dingin, tanpa ampun sedikit pun.

"Kau pikir, meski aku mencintaimu, meski kau kekasihku, aku akan membiarkan apa yang ayahmu perbuat pada keluargaku?"

Insting bertahan hidup, kedua tangan Seijuurou yang awalnya tergantung di leher kekasihnya kini berpindah ke tangan Shuuzou yang sedang mencekik lehernya. Jalur napasnya benar-benar tersumbat, dia tahu kalau kekasihnya itu mantan atlet karate, tapi dia tidak pernah tahu kalau pemuda Nijimura itu bisa sekuat ini.

Atau mungkin dirinya saja yang lemah?

"Kuakui, aku senang ayahmu mati—ditambah aku mendapat pemandangan _priceless_ ketika dia mati di hadapanku. Tapi hatiku masih sakit, sakit setiap mengingat kecelakaan yang ayahku alami adalah murni perbuatan orang-orang ayahmu!" Dikuatkannya cekikan itu, tak peduli pada kekasihnya yang kini berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya walau sulit.

"Mereka, orang-orang keji yang membuatku muak, membuat rem mobil ayahku blong, setelah itu langsung membuang tubuhnya yang penuh luka akibat menabrak pohon ke dalam danau. Kau pikir, aku sebagai salah satu orang penting di perusahaan musuh perusahaanmu itu akan diam saja? Aku sebagai putra sulung dari ayahku akan diam saja? Aku punya koneksi—apalagi koneksi bawah tanah. Aku bisa menyuruh orang-orangku untuk membunuh ayahmu langsung. Tapi kuurungkan niatku itu."

Wajah pemuda di hadapannya mulai membiru, kekurangan oksigen akibat leher yang dicekik terlalu kuat. Dia bahkan menatap remeh tangan Seijuurou yang sedang memukul tangannya tanpa tenaga. Senyum miring khasnya dia ulas sembari mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga pemuda itu. "Aku bersyukur, pembantu di rumahmu—selain satpam tentunya—memiliki jadwal pulang dan pergi. Bukankah artinya aku bebas melakukan apapun yang kusuka hm?"

Shuuzou kembali menjauhkan wajahnya. Dia menatap datar namun benci sekaligus pada kekasihnya sendiri. Darah orang yang membunuh ayahnya mengalir di tubuh pemuda itu—kenyataan yang paling dia benci seumur hidupnya.

"Aku ingin membiarkanmu mati kehabisan napas, sama seperti ayahmu yang membiarkan ayahku mati kehabisan napas dalam keadaan tidak sadar di danau yang dingin itu."

"Shuu—"

"DIAM! Apa kau sadar sedang berbicara dengan siapa hah?! Apa kau sadar di mana posisimu sekarang?!"

"Shuu—sa-sakit ..." bahkan setelah lama Shuuzou mencekiknya, baru sekarang dia melontarkan rasa sakitnya.

"Ayahmu ada di sana! Menyaksikan semuanya! Kau tahu apa alasan terbesarnya sampai membunuh ayahku seperti itu? Dia iri karena perusahaan yang dijalankan oleh ayahku dan teman-teman beliau akan mengejar perusahaannya! Alasan konyol macam apa itu! Apa dia tidak puas dengan kekayaan yang dia miliki ini?!"

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi menarik leher yang dicekiknya lalu menghempaskan tubuh lemah itu ke lantai. Dia sama sekali tak peduli pada Seijuurou yang kini tengah terbatuk sembari memegangi lehernya yang memar.

"Seberapa tamaknya dia? Ayahku dan teman-temannya bahkan sampai dibunuh dengan cara yang berbeda. Ah ya ...," dia berhenti sejenak, "tadi sudah kubilang, kan kalau aku ingin membunuh ayahmu?"

Akashi Seijuurou berusaha mendongak. Tampak ada air mata yang mengumpul di ujung matanya.

"Tapi kupikir itu hal yang sia-sia," Shuuzou berlutut, dia mengelus lembut rambut dan wajah kekasihnya itu, "kenapa? Karena aku tahu mereka tidak akan tinggal diam. Relasi teman-teman ayahku pasti akan mengejar ayahmu. Aku sendiri juga tidak mau mengotori tanganku tahu. Itu terlalu menjijikkan."

"Shuu—Shuuzou ...," pemuda berambut merah terang itu ingin bicara, tapi dia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dia ungkapkan. Dia mengerti rasa kehilangan orang tua—toh sekarang dia anak yatim piatu—tapi dia tak mengerti nafsu membunuh yang sekarang sedang melanda kekasihnya. Tak ada rasa dendam sedikit pun pada siapapun yang telah membunuh ayahnya; karena di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dia paham, ada kemungkinan di suatu hari nanti ayahnya akan mati terbunuh di tangan musuhnya. Perusahaannya tidak bersih, ada beberapa kasus yang disembunyikan di bawah amplop tebal.

"Sei."

"Akh—sakit!" Tangan yang awalnya tadi digunakan untuk menumpu tubuhnya di lantai kini memegangi tangan Shuuzou yang menjambak rambutnya keras, memaksanya mendongak.

"Aku sudah memikirkan berbagai cara untuk membunuhmu, Seijuurou-ku Sayang. Aku bahkan sampai membawa belati," Nijimura Shuuzou merogoh saku belakangnya, membawa belati yang sudah dia persiapkan dari rumah—yang kini hanya terdiri dari pemuda itu, ibunya, serta kedua adiknya, "tapi itu terlalu cepat membuatmu mati. Aku ingin penyiksaan dulu."

Dan senyum yang tersungging di bibir Shuuzou kemudian berhasil membuat seluruh tubuh kekasihnya bergetar takut. Belum pernah, seumur-umur, dia melihat sisi kejam dari orang yang sudah dikencaninya selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Tapi sekarang dia melihatnya, tatapan dan seringaian kejam yang selalu disembunyikan oleh pemuda berambut gelap itu dalam diam.

Seijuurou tidak pernah merasa takut mati sampai sehebat ini, meski akhirnya belati yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh Shuuzou dimasukkan kembali ke dalam saku belakangnya.

"Sei."

"Akh," dia berseru sakit ketika rambutnya dijambak lebih keras, "y-ya? A-apa?"

Entah kenapa, dia ingin sekali menangis kali ini. Nijimura Shuuzou di hadapannya kali ini bukanlah Nijimura Shuuzou yang dia kenal dan dia cintai.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sayang. Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Y-ya ... aku m-mencintaimu."

Seringaian itu melebar, membuat wajah kekasihnya yang telah diselimuti aura gelap kini semakin menyeramkan.

"Kalau begitu, memohonlah padaku untuk mengganti balas dendamku ini dengan sesuatu. Aku tahu, tubuhmu yang bergetar ini ... kau takut mati, kan? Nah, sekarang memohonlah," dia hempaskan kepala kekasihnya itu kasar. Tubuhnya kembali ditegakkan, berdiri di hadapannya Seijuurou yang kini masih terduduk di bawahnya.

Pemuda dengan sepasang netra merah itu masih terdiam. Tanpa sadar bibir bawahnya dia gigit, memikirkan sesuatu yang layak untuk dijadikan penebusan. Otaknya berusaha berpikir cepat—tahu kalau kekasihnya itu tidak memiliki kesabaran yang panjang—namun suasana seperti ini membuat kinerja otaknya melambat, bahkan seperti membeku.

"Sei."

"I-iya?" Dia kembali mendongak.

"Karena kau lama, bagaimana kalau aku yang mengusulkan?"

Kedua mata pemuda itu membulat kaget. Bibirnya tiba-tiba kelu, entah kenapa dia mendadak berpikir kalau apapun yang akan Shuuzou katakan, pasti buruk—atau setidaknya sama buruknya dengan rencana pembunuhan pada dirinya malam ini.

"Sei, dengarkan aku karena aku hanya akan berkata sekali," dia membungkuk guna menarik menarik kerah kemeja yang dipakai kekasihnya; memaksa Akashi Seijuurou untuk berdiri menghadapnya langsung. "Dan ingat, aku tidak terima penolakan."

Kepala pemuda itu mengangguk cepat.

"Kau ...," dia menarik Seijuurou ke dalam pelukannya, mengendus helaian merah rambut kekasihnya yang samar-samar masih tercium bau shampo, "jadi budakku selamanya. Ayahku sudah meninggal, takkan kembali selamanya sekeras apapun aku memohon. Ayahmu juga bukan aku yang membunuh—meski akhirnya dia mati juga. Jadi bagaimana kalau aku juga mengambil sesuatu dari ayahmu untuk selamanya? Adil, bukan?"

Sekali lagi, kedua mata beriris merah itu terbelalak kaget.

"Sei, aku tidak terima penolakan ya. Kau harus mau jadi budakku. Dan oh—bagaimana kalau kita tinggal bersama juga? Kita saling mencintai, kan? Kita tinggal berdua di rumah yang kita beli sendiri. Kau setuju?—ah tidak, kau harus setuju, _ne_?"

Kali ini air mata Seijuurou benar-benar jatuh, membasahi jas abu-abu milik sang kekasih.

Dia mengangguk pasrah. "Iya, aku setuju—aku mau, Shuuzou."

Kekehan pelan dari pemuda Nijimura di sana mengisi kesunyian di ruangan itu setelah Seijuurou-nya menjawab. Dia mengelus kepala pemuda merah itu lembut sebelum akhirnya melonggarkan pelukannya dan mendaratkan ciuman panas namun kasar di bibirnya.

Seijuurou tak mampu melakukan apa-apa selain meremas bagian depan pakaian kekasihnya. Dadanya sesak dan hatinya sakit tanpa tahu kenapa. Air matanya juga tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

"Seijuurou-ku," Shuuzou melepas pagutan mereka, "sudah lama kita tidak tidur bersama, kan? Nah aku mau hubungan _master-slave_ kita dimulai malam ini. Apapun yang akan kulakukan pada tubuhmu, jangan protes, oke?"

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari kekasihnya, pemuda yang lebih tua itu langsung menggendong tubuh lemah Seijuurou ke arah kasur _king size_ milik pemuda merah itu. Dia menidurkan tubuh itu di tengah-tengah kasur.

Shuuzou sendiri berjalan ke arah lemari kayu besar di sana setelah mengunci pintu kamar dan menutup tirai jendela; membuat ruangan yang sudah gelap menjadi semakin gelap. Tangannya membuka salah satu pintu lemari tersebut dan senyuman jahat langsung terpatri di bibirnya tatkala menemukan kumpulan dasi tersusun rapi di sana. Dia mengambil beberapa dan setelah itu langsung kembali menghampiri Seijuurou yang kini menatapnya takut.

"Selama ini aku selalu main lembut, kan? Bagaimana kalau kita sekarang main dengan cara yang berbeda?" tanyanya santai sembari menindih tubuh kekasihnya, duduk di atas perut pemuda yang lebih muda itu.

"Maksudnya?"—demi Tuhan, sebenarnya dia mengerti betul apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh orang yang sekarang berada di atasnya, tapi entah kenapa hatinya memohon agar apa yang dia pikirkan itu salah.

"BDSM," Seijuurou kalah, apa yang dipikirkannya benar, "kau tahu itu, kan? Oh iya, aku pernah meninggalkan vibrator di kamarmu setelah kita melakukan seks-yang-entah-kapan. Di mana kau menyimpannya?"

Penyandang nama Akashi itu menelan ludahnya gugup.

"D-di lemari. Di dalam laci."

"Aku ambil dulu," Shuuzou baru saja mau bangkit sebelum akhirnya dia kembali ke posisinya, "bagaimana kalau matamu kuikat dulu? Aku tidak akan mengikat kakimu, tapi tanganmu menyusul. Akan sangat susah membuka bajumu ketika tanganmu terikat."

Akashi Seijuurou pasrah. Ketika matanya terikat, dia sudah pasrah pada semuanya. Terserah kekasihnya itu mau melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya—terserah, terlebih lagi ketika dia mendengar belati yang dibawa oleh kekasihnya itu juga akan diikutsertakan dalam 'mendisiplinkannya'.

IQ-nya memang tinggi, otaknya boleh encer, nilainya selalu sempurna, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau perasaannya akan selemah ini, tidak tahu kalau logikanya sudah tak bisa dia pakai lagi seperti ini.

Mungkin Nijimura Shuuzou gila, tapi dia lebih gila. Setiap sentuhan yang diberikan pemuda itu kepada tubuhnya berhasil membuatnya kecanduan. Dia ingin lagi, baik diperlakukan lembut atau kasar, yang mana pun dia suka; dan dia baru sadar kalau dirinya benar-benar masokis.

Malam itu, teriakan merdu miliknya bercampur dengan desahan keras dan erangan nikmat. Bahkan di telinganya sendiri, suaranya malam itu mendadak berubah erotis, seperti pelacur yang haus akan belai kasih sayang.

**Owari**


End file.
